I'm Not Gay?
by QueenBMVagabond
Summary: Based on the game Pom Gets Wifi. There's no real description because it was a free write with no thought of plot.
1. Part 1

It's been quite a while. A year maybe since Pom and Shibe died and gone to Dog Heaven. Not to mention that whole first day bullshit with Pom killing Dog and becoming the new Dog. She could have destroyed Dog Heaven just to get the Wi-Fi she craved. But she didn't.

A year or so after Pom "remade" Dog Heaven to fit her needs, you could say. There's Wi-Fi and a lot more shit that Shibe thought was never needed. But not a lot of dogs complained about the changes, and most of them are just learning the ways of the Internet. Most of them were more than happy.

Still, Shibe felt a little sad about not being able to be with his owner. He couldn't stop watching over her as she went to work and the store and every place else. He felt happy to see that she'd moved on but always came back to their resting place to lay flowers or just sit there.

"You're still here?"

Shibe looked back, a bit startle until he saw it was only Hus. Shibe blushed a little turned away.

"S-so... I like being here..." He mumbled and looked back down at his owner as she slept. A small smile came to Shibe's face. "It's quiet and nice... And Pom isn't here." Hus laughed as he walked over to sit beside him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Just, some times you might feel at peace by just going to the park or whatever... Maybe even with me, later..."

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Just, think about hanging out with friends sometimes." He smiled. "You're kind of just hurting yourself by sitting here." Hus sighed and looked down.

"Hurting myself...?" Shibe huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly fine... I just like being here." He put his head back on his knees and watched. Hus stayed with him until he noticed Shibe had fallen asleep. She chuckled and picked him up, and carried him back to the house he shared with Pom.

Shibe blinked slowly, setting up to see that he was in his bed and Hus was asleep on the floor. He giggled and got up to walk downstairs when he could faint laughing.

"P-Pom...?" He asked, a little scared. Though, he knew no one could have broke inside but the sounds still frighten him. "Pom?" Shibe said again as he could see her at the computer, drawing and giggling. He moved closer to see what she was doing when he could have his face turning red.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shibe shouted, making Pom jump and turn to him.

"NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE!?" She asked.

"Don't play stupid, I saw what you were drawing. It's not cool and it's getting annoying..." He sighed, and sat on the sofa beside the computer.

"Whatev. It's cute and adorable." Pom giggled as she kept drawing. "Besides, it's not like I'm showing them to anyone..."

"Yes you are! It's all over your blog!"

"... Okay... Maybe I did. Still, it's perf." She grind and giggle, still finishing up the drawing. Shibe shook his head and left into the kitchen. "By the way, Shibe... What is up with you and Hus lately?" Pom asked, making Shibe blush.

"What do you mean? We're friends and you know that. What's with the weird question?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you and Hus has gotten a little bit close." She smiled. "Really close."

"A friend. He's just my friend. I know how you think and this is a bit much, even for you." Shibe said as he came back with his drink. "Why does it matter how close of a friendship we have?"

"You're... You're not friend-zoning him, are you?"

"THERE'S NO NEED!"

"Alright, alright." She smiled. "Tell you what; I'll lay off the drawing for a while if you tell me what you really think of Hus." Pom gave him a polite smile but it didn't seem to work. He got up and went back upstairs.

"You're such an idiot..." Shibe mumbled and walked to his room. He tried to shake away the drawing he saw but it was hard when he could hear Pom snickering and talking to her self. This made the young Shiba Inu blush, quickly walking to his room. He closed it softly and locked it. With his back against the door, Shibe sat down, sighing.

Shibe soon opened his eyes to see a curious Hus just inches away from his face. He glew a bright red and moves slightly. "W-what are you doing?!" Shibe flinched, eyes wide open.

"You lift," Hus replied with a slight smile, "I was alone up here in the dark. It was scary." Shibe rolled his eyes, turning his head away from him. Hus blinked and his smile went away. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Was it Pom again?"

"No...!" Shibe managed speak out, "It's nothing, really... You just scared me a little. I didn't know you were going to wake up while I was gone." He said in a soft voice, still blushing slightly with a smile on his face. Hus's smile slowly came back as well, he stood and held out his hand to Shibe who looked up at him and took his hand.

"It's still pretty late. We should go back to bed." Hus said, slowly pulling Shibe closer to him. Shibe blushed and kept his head down.

"Y-yeah... Okay..." He mumbled, following the other to Shibe's bed. Shibe sat down first but still kept his head down. This made Hus a little frustrated but he also thought it was kind of cute. He got down on one knee and cupped the other's face in his hands, making Shibe look at him. The blush grew a darker red, Hus couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look so cute when you blush, Shibe." He smiled, sliding his thumb along the other's cheek. Shibe felt frozen, wanting to move away but somehow can't. Hus leaned in, kissing Shibe's cheek before smiling. "Almost... Too cute." He whispered in his ear then kissed him.

Shibe's eyes were wide open as he watched, unable to move or do anything. He could only sit there, staring at Hus. The other leaned his head back, ending the kiss with a puzzled face. "Are you really this shocked? That look on you is cute but it would make my day if you kissed me back." He smiled. Shibe blinked once then looked down.

"... K-kiss... You back...?" Shibe mumbled, still feeling lifeless. "B-but..."

"But what? Pom's downstairs, it isn't like she could bust in on us."

"It's not that.."

"Then what?" Hus asked in a strong tone, making Shibe flinch. He blinked then sighed, moving to sit beside him and moved Shibe's head to look at him. "I'm sorry... But we could only try this once. After tonight you should be able to want to kiss me back." Hus smirked, leaning in to steal another kiss. He moved closer, making the other lay on his back and himself on top.

Hus deepen the kiss and moved his hand up under Shibe's shirt, making the other moan witch got a look from Hus. Ending the kiss again, Hus grinned as he looked down at Shibe. "That was too cute, Shibe. I wonder if you can make that noise again."

Shibe blushed, giving a stern look to Hus. "I didn't even agree to this..." He hissed, looking to the side. "You just kissed me... A-and then this. You didn't even ask..." Shibe sat up, Hus put his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to do it? I can be as gentle as you want. I can be your manservant." Hus grinned. Shibe couldn't stop blushing. Such a question, such words, and he said them so easily. The smaller male sat there but soon shook his head, pushing Hus off of him. He stormed off, leaving the room.


	2. Part 2

Shibe ran out, feeling his confusion and frustration lead him as he wasn't thinking about where he was going. Down the stairs and out the front door, Shibe thought he might have heard someone call his name, but he thought it was only Hus and he didn't want to be around him at the time. He kept walking and walking, thinking about what just happened through his head. Although, not sure where he was going.

They've been friends for a long time and, though Pom has made a lot of gay remarks towards them both, there was no real meaning behind them. Right? At least, Shibe thought so.

"... But Hus never got mad at her about it..." Shibe mumbled to himself. "What if... What if it didn't bother him because he agreed with it...?" His mind wandered for a while as he walked around, soon finding himself in front of the park. He'd remember Hus saying something about coming to the part with him and how they should just hang out together. Shibe soon thought how he would most likely be looking for him here first, so he keeps walking.

"It... Was so weird..." Shibe mumbles, placing his knees to his chest. "But it... It didn't feel weird... It had to! I mean, he's a guy... I'm a guy... Then again... Maybe Hus is gay. It had to be it! He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't! But what about me? ... I know I'm not gay... At least, I don't think I'm gay..."

He sighed, confusing the hell out of himself. Maybe he should go home? He did storm out in a fuss and Pom and Hus could be worried. Even though Pom never really showed any side of her but a Tumblr nerd, she did care about Shibe... A little. Still, Shibe did believe she would have been worried.

"There you are!" A voice yelled, almost too loud at this time of night. Shibe turned to see Pom, angry and out of breath. Her face was so red. "You dumb Shibe! Hus and I have been looking everywhere for you! You ran off with tears in your eyes. I couldn't even finish the damn sketch- asshole made me come out looking for you!"

"T-tears?" Shibe questioned, "I wasn't crying when I left. I was confused... There's a difference, Pom."

"I know tears when I see them. You were in tears when you left!" Pom argued back, folding her arms. She seemed more pissed than ever. Maybe it's because she had to leave her computer?

"I don't think I was crying-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Hus, with Malti by his side, ran up. Both exhausted from looking everywhere for Shibe. "You... Found him..." Hus said in short breaths. Shibe felt his chest cave in and became more than nervous. But why? He tried to shake it off. "Are you okay, Shibe?

You left crying and I was worried I may have hurt you..." His voice got soft as he stepped closer to Shibe, who took a step back. What little of smile Hus had begun to fade.

"Hurt him! Hus, what did you do?!" Malti asked, shoving the back of his shoulder. "I swear to Dog-"

"Nothing happened... At least, I didn't try to hurt him... And I hope I didn't." He looks back at Shibe whose face is flushed and a little bit scared. Hus smiled again, slowly holding his hand out. "If I scared you a while ago, I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away." Malti, again, was going to say something about what he might have done to Shibe, but Pom held her back, slowly knowing where this was going.

"... I'm sorry...? You pulled that shit and all you can tell me is that you're sorry...?! I'm more confused about this than anything else in my life! How the hell did you think I was reacted to that?" Shibe shouted, now feeling angry but still scared. Pom and Malti's eyes widen as they never really heard Shibe cuss.

Hus put his hand by his side and leaned his head down. "Yeah... I guess I was a bit out there... I know it's not easy for you but I just want you to not be mad at me. I also know how much of a long shot that is..." Shibe watched Hus leaned his head back up and smiled again.

"I... I'm not mad at you... I'm just confused. You kissed me," He whispered, "How do I deal with that...?" Shibe looked down, his hands together near his chest. It was almost like he was trying to not let his heart out. Pom and Malti were both shocked. As they often make jokes, they never had thought it would come true.

Hus moved closer to Shibe, smoothly putting one arm around his waist as his hand lift of the other's chin. He didn't give Shibe time to react, the taller man kissed him. Though, it felt different. It was more of a "thank you" kiss Shibe had thought. Hus parted slowly and smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me. And I'm sorry about this again, but I really couldn't hold myself back." He says softly. Both Pom and Malti blushing with wide open eyes, though, still staying quiet.

Shibe stared at Hus for a moment before blinking, moving his arms around the other's neck, kissing him back. "... You're mean, and I still have mixed feeling about this." He said, cheeks a dark shade of red. Hus smiled at him and hugged him.

"That's fine, I guess. I really don't want to rush you." He smiled, sliding his thumb along Shibe's cheek. After a moment they remember that Pom and Malti was still there. Hus chuckled at their shocked, yet excited expression. Though, Shibe buried his face in the other's chest, mumbling.

It was late when they got back to the house. Hus and Shibe walking ahead together as Pom and Malti watched and fangirled at how cute they acted.

Shibe, having a slight tint of red in his cheeks, went straight up to his room while still holding Hus's hand. Pom and Malti went straight to the computer still giggling and snickering about the kiss. Shibe can hear a little of what they were saying, making him blush a little more until they got to his room.

"You shouldn't worry too much about them, Shibe. You know how crazed they are." Hus smiled, closing the door and sitting beside Shibe on the bed. He watched as the other seemed a little distracted, but he wasn't sure why. Shibe then nodded slowly and turned to Hus with a smile.

"You're right. I guess. Maybe I'm just thinking a little too much like you said." He sighed, looking up at him and thinking. His cheeks begin to glow red which made Hus chuckle.

Hus smirked and kissed Shibe's nose and he gave a small smile back. "It would help a lot, you know. But you're always cute when you stress out about things." He chuckled. Shibe blushes and smiles back, letting out a light sigh as he wrapped his arms around Hus's neck. He looked up at him, leaning in slowly as Hus's eyes widen.

Shibe broke off the kiss and looked away with a dark blush. Hus blinked then smiled, lifting his chin up to kiss him again. Slowly leaning Shibe on his back as the kiss grew passionately and deep. Shibe blushed a little darker, keeping his and Hus's body close together.

Slowly, Hus pulled away and moved down to the other's neck, kissing him as he left hickeys. A light moan came from Shibe before he covered his mouth. Hus chuckled, "You act too cute. You shouldn't hold in your voice. I wanna hear you." He said in a low voice, slowly sliding his tongue along the Shibe's neck.

"I-It's not that easy..." Shibe sighed, looking away from Hus."Besides, I don't w-want Pom or Malti to hear." He moaned a little softer as Hus leaned from him and began removing his shirt. Shibe watched, his cheeks glowing a darker red.

Hus gave him a grin and started unzipping the other's jacket, knowing he didn't have a shirt on underneath. "It's fine, the door's locked and if we can't hear Pom fangirling from in here, they can't hear all of this." He tried to assured Shibe. Though, Shibe still had a worried look. Hus sighed and leaned down to his chest, kissing it soft as his hand moved over the other's crotch. Shibe flinch but, soon, he got used to the feeling.

More soft moans came from Shibe, his face glowing red as he watches Hus, who soon looked back up at him with a smile. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked, "This is your first time, isn't is?" Shibe looked off to the side and slightly nodded.

"But... I still want to do it..." Shibe replied in a shy-like tone, making Hus blush as it caught him off guard. Hus gave a light nod and kissed him, undoing and taking off the other's pants. Shibe tried to relax as much as he could, feeling Hus's fingers trail along his member.

Breaking off the kiss, Hus grind. "You're so hard, Shibe," He whispered. "It's so cute." He chuckled and started stroking Shibe. A sensation that sent Shibe shivering. Hus thought it was cute and kept going faster, and faster; kissing his neck while playing with the head of the member.

Shibe's moans started to become louder and short, the feeling turning to unknown pleasure to just pleasure. He would call Hus's name at times, running his fingers through his black hair. Hus soon stopped, whispering in Shibe's ear again. "Are you ready?" He asked, making Shibe jump slightly.

"I... I..." Stuttering, Shibe kept his head down, blushing and babbling to himself. Hus laughed slightly and kissed the other's cheek.

"It'll be fine. I'll go slow." He said, moving away from Shibe as he retches over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube from the drawer.

"How long has that been in there?" Shibe asked, a little confused of why it would be in his room, in his nightstand.

"Um... A while..."

"How long is a while?"

"... A couple of days." Hus smiled, "Don't worry about it, Shibe. Just lean back." He smiled. Shibe rolled his eyes and leaned against the bed's headboard. Hus moved his legs a bit over his own, poisoning his member at the other's entrance. He leaned over to Shibe, kissing him as he glides around the hole. Soon, the kiss stop and Hus grip got a little tighter. He slowly slid his member inside, trying not to hurt Shibe as he let out a loud moan.

His eyes widen, his nails slightly digging into Hus's back. Waiting a moment, Hus kissed around Shibe's neck, waiting for his signal to kept going. When Shibe gave a nod Hus began to moved again. Slowly thrusting in and out of Shibe. The moans soon changed in tone and so did Shibe. Hus smiled at him, moving a little faster as Shibe's moans got louder.

Moving his hand down, Hus started stroking Shibe, thrusting a bit harder to see Shibe's lovely reactions and to hear him sigh out for more. Hus can feel himself reaching his breaking point and could that Shibe was too. He held on a little bit more to Shibe, moving faster inside him Fast enough to make the bed move away from the wall. Shibe's pleased for more, moaning Hus's name over and over. Hus did as he was asked to and kept thrusting to the point of coming inside of him.

Shibe let out a yell as he released soon after. Taking deep breaths that slowly got softer. Hus slid out of Shibe and smiled, "Do you wanna take a bath before you pass out?" He grinned, kissing his forehead. Shibe gave him a weak smile and a nodded. The cuteness was starting to become too much for Hus to take. He moved slowly, fixing his pants as he walked out the door into the bathroom and started running water.

Walking back to the room, he could still hear light giggles coming from the living room. He shook his head and chuckled as he walked back and picked up Shibe, holding him close. Removing his jacket, he helped the tired Shibe inside the tub, joining in a moment later.

They sat there in warm water, Hus having his arms wrapped around Shibe as he laid on his chest. Hus watched as he kept drifting off to sleep and fighting it. Almost like a child. Hus cuddling him and softly started playing with his hair as he slept.


	3. Part 3

Shiba shifted to his side as the sun beamed in through the windows. He blinked softly, adjusting his eyes to focus a little better. When he was able to see, he paused and sat up to look around the room. Hus was gone. A small frown came to Shiba's face when he didn't see Hus laying at the foot of his bed like usual. "He could be downstairs..." Shiba thought to himself as he slowly move to stand, but his back gave out as soon he did so. Sitting back down, he mumbled to himself and later remembered about last night.

"O-oh yeah..." Shiba blushed and laid back on the bed. Thinking. Feeling. Everything about last night came straight back to his head. It only made him blush even more. Though, he couldn't stop thinking about it, he tried his best to pull himself together.

It was a bit past noon when Shiba finally got dressed. He stared at himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair, but saw some spots on his neck. Dark purple, small, and around. Shiba's face turn red as he tried his best to get rid of them. Although, some remained but he felt like one could barely tell.

"They look so cute sleeping together! Hus's arms were around Shiba so tightly."

"He looks so warm cuddling up to Hus like that!" Malti giggled as she and Pom looked over the pictures Pom took as the two were sleeping. Shiba, after getting dressed and all, comes scuffling around the corner.

"What are you two laughing about?" Shiba asked, leaning on the wall with a confused look on his face. "I've been hearing you guys from up stairs for minutes."

"Nothing! We're, um... We're looking over drawing ideas for Pom's story." Malti smiled slightly, Pom nodding her head with a huge smile. Shiba huffed and looked the other way, walking into the kitchen. Pom looked back at Malti and giggled.

"Did you see the hickey on his neck?" She whispered. Malti nodded as they both freaked out in silence.

He was looking for Hus, but Hus wasn't there. He wasn't upstairs, he wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen either. Shiba frowned slightly, looking at the tile floor. "Maybe he went outside," He said to himself, "I can wait til he gets back."

"Til who cares back?" Shiba jumped, turning around to see Hus standing behind him with a smile. He chuckled and ruffled the other's hair. "Sorry if I scared you, I was outside waiting for you."

Shiba blushed slightly, looking up at Hus. "Me? O-okay..." He said with a light smile. Hus gave him a bright grin before holding his hand out, letting Shibe please his hand on his palm. They both walked passed the other two on outside and kept walking for a while.

"You don't mind if we go to the Observatory, do you?" Hus asked, walking side by side to Shibe. Shibe looked down and shrugged. His grip got tighter around Hus's hand. "It's okay if you don't want to."

He shook his head, "No, It's fine. I was going to the Observatory so I should be used to it... Right?" Shiba mumbled before it went quiet. Hus looked off and kept walking with Shiba for a while until they stopped at the Observatory. Once greeting Glish at the opening, they sat down on the glassed mat and watched as those of the living carried on.

Hours went by as they staid there watching over their ex-owners old friends. Shiba, like always, couldn't control his crying and often clinged to Hus's arm for comfort. Most of the time Shiba would go alone so it did feel different having someone there with him, but it also felt better knowing Hus would always be there.

"It's getting dark now," Shiba whispered, his voice hoarse. "She mostly goes to visit Pom and I before her day is over... She's gotten better at holding herself back from crying." He smiled and watch his owner place 2 followers by both stones. Hus held Shiba tighter.

"She's must have really been a great owner for you and Pom to love her so much."

Shiba nodded, smiling. "I'm glad she still comes by to see us... I wish I could tell her about you... I wish I could tell her... That I have a boyfriend now. She always wanted me to have a close friend other than Pom. I was nice to others but Pom was my only real friend.. She would be proud."

Hus stared at him for a moment before looking back at the other's owner. Seeing how Shiba was always happy and kind he couldn't believe that Pom was his only friend. He smiled lightly and kissed Shiba's forehead. "It would have been awesome to meet her." Hus said in a kind tone. Shiba smiled back and leaned his head on the Hus's arm, watching until his owner fell asleep.

They both stood up, Shiba still clinging to the other's arm, and slowly walked back to the house. The stars were shining just as bright as the other night, giving the quiet walk home a more romantic feel. Once they got there, Pom and Malit where both sleep on the sofa. Anime steady playing on the computer and manga nearly covered the floor. Hus and Shiba moved slowly around the books to get to their bedroom.

Shiba flopped down on the bed, tired but not completely sure why. He didn't do much today but hung out with Hus. Hus closed the door and sat beside him, playing with his hair while Shiba's head was on his chest. He could hear the other breathing softly. It sounded cute to Hus. Slowly, Hus leaned down to kiss Shiba gently on the lips. Shiba blushed but smiled, giving him a quick kiss back and giggled. Hus couldn't help but blush as he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"... Soooo...?" Pom smiled with a confident look on her face, holding the sheets of paper in her hand. The other 3, Shiba, Hus, and Malti were sitting in front of her, listening to her read. "Come on! Tell me what you think! Wasn't it perfect~!" She asked. Malti was the first the jump up and hug Pom.

"I LOVE IT! It was perfect! You should make more, I wanna read more!" Malti squealed along with Pom, both sharing the same feeling about the story she had wrote. Shiba, on the other hand, couldn't speak.

His face was completely red, his head was down, and he was speechless. Hus, although, wasn't as phased as Shiba. His face as red also but he contained his control. Pom got up and leaned on Shiba's shoulder.

"Shiba! Did you like it? Did you like the story I wrote? Huh? Huh?" She kept asking, poking him. He still didn't move or react to her bugging.

"I think you broke him..." Malti mumbled as they both stared at him. Hus sighed and stood up, picking Shiba up bridal style.

"I believe he's had enough for one day, don't you think? Besides, he probably did like your story." Hus grinned, carrying Shiba to their room. Hus nuzzled Shiba once he got them in the room.

"Was she spying on us?" Shiba asked, his blush still showing on his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter. We should tell them soon anyways. I'm more than sure they already know if they were spying." He replied, kissing him softly. "Pom can be a bitch sometimes but her story was... Interesting." Hus smirked.

Shiba nudged him, "Interesting? She wrote about us having sex!"

"And it was spot on." Hus laughed, cuddling him to calm him down. "Look, it's fine. It was an interesting story, you have to say. And most of it was true." Shiba sighed and looked up at Hus.

"Whatever... I just wanna sleep. I can't even think right now..." He sighed with a slight giggle. Hus nodded and held Shiba tightly as he kissed his head again. He stayed awake until he felt Shiba's slowly breathing in his arms.

Chuckling, Hus cuddled the sleeping Shiba until he, himself, fell asleep.


End file.
